Pretty Please
by narutokid16
Summary: No one knows about the little arrangement Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya have. No one knows about their little meet ups in the forest outside the UA dorms. What's done in the forest, stays there.
1. Pretty Please

Pretty Please

He kept eyeing him from across the class room. Their classmates were oblivious to their…arrangement. Vibrant green eyes were transfixed on the taller boy across from him as he half paid attention to Mr. Aizawa's lesson. Izuku, normally very diligent when it came to note taking, was too pent up to focus, all because his childhood friend had been depriving him of attention all week. He'd get him all worked up by doing small things such as licking his lips slowly while eating ice cream, sauntering around in small, tight fitting tank tops under the guise of thinking it was one of his better fitting ones, or not wearing underwear when he wore sweatpants or shorts around the dorm.

Later that night, Izuku had cornered Katsuki in the bathroom, begging him to please let him do something, anything, to him. Katsuki brushed past him with a smirk and went about brushing his teeth. Izuku locked the bathroom door before dropping to his knees and placing his fingers in the waistband of his friend's pajama bottoms. He peered up at the older boy, a pleading look on his face.

"Pretty please?"

The older boy's face was stoic and unmoving as he continued to brush his teeth, but at a slower pace. Izuku's eyebrows knitted together, conveying his desperation. "How long has it been since you-"

"Three weeks, four days, twenty hours, fifty-six minutes."

"Nerd." Katsuki kicked him away from him and spat into to the sink. "Night." He said smugly before opening the door and heading towards his room."

Izuku sighed while looking down at his erection. "Three weeks, four days, twenty-three hours." He grumbled.

It was just after 3:30 in the morning when Katsuki put his plan into action. He crept out of his room, down to the second floor, and into Izuku's room. He roughly shook the older of the two and upon seeing bleary green eyes trying to register their surroundings, he smirked and whispered 'follow me' before making his way out of the room.

He made his way into the surrounding forest, waiting no more than a minute before Izuku stumbles towards him, sporting an obvious boner. "Aww look at that, barely awake, running on pure sexual desire."

"Kacchan…"

"Shut up. On your knees." Without hesitation, Izuku dropped to his knees. Katsuki looked around them and caught sight of the door to the dorm moving slightly. He paused, watching it for a moment to see if anyone was coming. Fortunately, that was not the case. "Idiot, you didn't even shut the door."

"Sorry, sir."

Katsuki shut the door before shoving Izuku to the ground. "Shut up, Deku." Katsuki pressed his foot onto Izuku's back. "You wanted me to boss you around, you got is. Lick the ground."

Izuku did as he asked, letting his tongue scrape along the forest floor until Katsuki bade him to stop. The older boy squatted in front of his subservient friend, tilting his chin up to meet his gaze. Izuku could only groan as his head was craned upwards. Their eyes met. Katsuki's gaze conveyed his underlying lust to be in charge, to command, to berate and belittle while Izuku's made it obvious that he yearned to be submissive, to be bossed around, to be put in his place by none other than his rage prone friend.

"Say it."

"Pretty, pretty please…sir…"

"Keep going."

"Use me. Please. I need it."

"On your knees." Izuku quickly sat up on his haunches eagerly awaiting his next order. "Strip me." Izuku hurriedly wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Katsuki's boxer briefs. Katsuki roughly tugged on Izuku's hair, yanking his head backwards. "Slowly, you idiot." His grip relaxed. "Again."

A slow nod was given before the younger boy went back to his task. He slowly stripped Katsuki's lower half while looking up at him, however his gaze shifted to the flaccid cock before him. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to take it into his mouth.

"Sir…may I please?"

"Get on with it, Deku."

"I'll do my best, sir." He slowly leaned in, teasing the head with his tongue before slowly engulfing the whole thing in his mouth.

"That's it. Good boy. Nice and slow." Izuku's hands slowly rode up toned legs, eventually cupping perked cheeks. "Oh yea…"

Katsuki grew stiffer in Izuku's mouth, eventually becoming fully erect as he bobbed his head back and forth. The firm hand tangled in messy green locks shifted to the back Izuku's neck, keeping it in place as narrow hips pushed forward. Izuku gagged a bit due to the shock of the situation, but he quickly adjusted. Noticing that his sub had fallen into his usual groove, he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Izuku's mouth.

Soft moans filled the garage as Katsuki pounded into his friend's mouth. "Fuck I missed this." He groaned before pulling out of Izuku's mouth. A thin strand of spit linked the shaft of Katsuki's dick and Izuku's bottom lip. "You're such a good boy. You want your reward?"

"Yes, sir. Please."

Katsuki yanked Izuku's head back as he jerked himself off. Izuku eagerly opened his mouth and let his tongue hang freely, hoping to catch as much of his friend's seed as he could. With a strangled grunt, Katsuki came, shooting cum onto Izuku's freckled face and into his mouth. After he was finished, he glared down at his sub's cum covered face.

"Swallow it." Izuku lapped at the cum streaming down his face before it could hit the ground then swallowed it slowly under Katsuki's watchful gaze. "Good boy. Get every last drop." He did as he was ordered, cleaning his face with his hands before drawing the still-warm cum into his mouth. He stayed on his knees eagerly awaiting his next order. "On your feet."

"Yes sir."

Katsuki drew him into a rough series of kisses before pushing him away. "You taste like whore."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Whatever. Go." Izuku was shoved in the direction of the dorms, allowing his friend to enter first before following him.

Once they reached Izuku's room, both boys stared at each other for a moment. Izuku shot his friend a small smile, happy about another successful sneak out. He looked down at the floor, feeling a bit shy.

"Well, night." He whispered, turning to get into his bed before feeling a firm hand on his upper arm.

Katsuki pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly before kissing him on the temple. Izuku smiled to himself before they pulled away. Katsuki returned to his room, satisfied with the night's events and already planning the next one.


	2. Tease Me

Tease Me

It was nice to have the day off for once. No training, no school, no impending attacks, just a day at the mall with friends. Izuku was perusing clothing stores with Shoto, Denki, and Eijiro while others in their class were meandering about other shops. Shoto was standing near Izuku while he browsed jackets, talking quietly to himself about what might look good on him or who might like what. Shoto, on the other hand, was scanning the sparsely populated store. His eyes fell on the changing rooms before he grabbed something random from the wrack beside him.

"Midoriya, I found something you might like. Come try it on." Before he could react, Izuku was being dragged to the changing rooms.

"Umm…Todoroki-kun, I don't think we should be in here together."

"Are you wearing it?" Izuku hesitated before smirking to himself. He unzipped his jacket, revealing a bright red collar. "Good. Let's see if you're wearing the other thing I told you to wear." Shoto pulled out a small remote and clicked it once. Izuku visibly stiffened but did his best to keep a straight face. "Good."

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku pled.

"Say it." Izuku remained silent. Shoto hooked a finger in the ring of his collar, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Say. It." He commanded.

"Tease me…"

A smirk crept across Shoto's face, as he'd finally been satiated. "Alright, since you asked so nicely, I'd be happy to oblige. Now, go out there and continue shopping."

"But Todor-"

Shoto lapped at Izuku's ear. "Go. Before I change my mind." He clicked the remote again, allowing Izuku to refocus on the world around him. Shoto pulled away and Izuku simply nodded before zipping up his jacket.

Once back on the store floor, he began sifting through the clothing wracks again, stealing glances at Shoto from time to time. He wondered when the next burst of vibrations would rip through his body. Eventually more of their friends found them, Uraraka being the first to make her way over to him. That's when it happened, midway through their conversation, the vibrating started.

Across the store, Shoto smiled to himself. He's set the vibrator to level 3 from the get-go, trying to see how Izuku would handle it. He was doing a poor job at playing it off, stopping mid-sentence before trying to continue his thoughts. Uraraka asked him if he was ok, fortunately he played it off as slight stomach cramps before continuing, insisting he was ok. Eventually Shoto shut it off, reveling in the sight of Izuku adjusting the front of his pants to coverup the growing bulge.

Eventually everyone regrouped and went headed towards the food court. Izuku stuck close to Shoto, per the taller boy's instruction, allowing himself to be groped as they trailed behind the group. They sat next to each other once they got food, unfortunately being in such close proximity to their friends wasn't a deterrent when it came to teasing his young, submissive friend.

Shoto let off a mild amount of heat from his left hand as he rubbed Izuku's thigh, eventually trailing over his crotch. This only resulted in Izuku blushing a bit. Shoto, not being satisfied, hit the younger boy with a devastating combination; he cranked up the vibrator to level 4, causing Izuku's eyes to go wide before they shut tightly. Eijiro asked if he was feeling okay, causing Uraraka to jump in, asking if it were his stomach. He simply nodded, saying that maybe eating something would help. Shoto, ever the sadist, cranked up the vibrating even more, forcing Izuku to drop his food back onto the plate and dart off to the bathroom. Shoto went after him to 'check on him'.

The pair ended up in a stall together, Shoto with his back against the stall door and Izuku with his back pressed against the taller boy's chest. Slender fingers traced the front of Izuku's pants while bruised, shaky ones gripped Shoto's thighs. Shoto hooked fingers into Izuku's mouth, stifling the moans coming out of him.

"Hey, is everything ok in there?" Iida's voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Answer him." Shoto whispered as he took his fingers out of the smaller boy's mouth.

"I-I'm ok! Just something I ate last night catching up with me. Shoto is h-helping meeee!"

At that moment Shoto was using his right side to cool his submissive friend's nipple. "Oh, Ok. We'll be waiting for you out here. Uraraka went to buy a ginger ale for you."

"T-tell her thank you for me!"

"Will do! Feel better soon!" The pair heard the door shut after a few seconds.

"Good boy. You played that off nicely." Shoto said as his hand slid down the front of Izuku's pants.

"Todoroki-kun…please…I need it, I need to…"

"Maybe if you behave yourself, I'll let you cum." He palmed Izuku's straining erection as a smirk formed on his face. "Especially since you wore panties today. You must be really desperate to find release."

"Y-yes sir."

Shoto pulled his hand out and held it near Izuku's mouth. An eager tongue lapped at the clear liquid stuck to Shoto's palm. "Good boy. Don't miss a single drop."

Eventually the pair exited the bathroom, immediately greeted by their friends asking if Izuku was feeling better. After saying he was ready to continue their day out, the group headed back into the shopping center, hitting up more shops and attractions.

While some of the others were preoccupied at the fountain, and the rest were at a sunglass's kiosk, Shoto pulled Izuku into a rather secluded photobooth.

"What are we doing here?" Izuku questioned.

"Pants off."

"Yes sir."

A dry chuckle escaped Shoto's mouth. "Those panties clash with the rest of your outfit. No matter, come here, Midoriya." Shoto patted his lap, beckoning for the shorter boy.

Once Izuku was situated, Shoto deposited a few coins into the coin slot before tapping the remote in his pocket. "T-todoroki-kun! That's…so sudden!"

"Exactly. Level 3. Smile for the camera." The screen before them was counting down from 5. Shoto wrapped one hand around Izuku's neck while the other grasped his straining erection. A flash brightened the inside of the booth. "One." Shoto whispered into Izuku's ear, sending bolts of pleasure ripping through his body to his extremities. Another flash. "Two." A firm hand forced Izuku's legs open, bearing everything for the camera before them. "Three. One more to go." In an instant, Izuku's chest was bare and the vibrator inside him had been cranked up to the highest setting.

"T-Todo…"

"Shhh. Just focus on the numerous sensations shocking your system." A warm palm glided up Izuku's inner thigh while a cold one did the same on the other."

"I…can't…please, I beg you…"

"Has anyone seen Todoroki and Midoriya?" Momo's voice called from outside the photobooth.

"They aren't with you guys?" Minoru replied.

"Hear that? They're looking for us. What would they say if they found us right now? Isn't that exciting? The thought of one of them, or even our entire class, seeing you in these frilly panties, a vibrator wedged inside you, a collar around your neck…" Shoto teased as he moved to stroke Izuku.

"So…close…"

"Five, four, three, two…"

"TODOROKI-KUN!"

Back at the dorms, Izuku and Shoto were curled up in Shoto's bed. "I feel bad for whoever has to clean that photobooth."

Izuku sheepishly scratched his head. "Well I couldn't help it. You were teasing me so much over the course of the day. Besides, it was worth it. These pictures look great."

"Was it too much for you? I know what you like but I wasn't sure if I overdid it."

Izuku panicked a tad. "No, no I enjoyed every second of it." A smirk broke across Shoto's face. "I…I really liked it when you used your quirk…also the way that you spoke to me in the bathroom, and then again in the photobooth." '_The way Kaachan talks to me is so domineering and commanding. But with Todoroki…he's in charge but in a different way_.'

"When's the last time you saw Bakugou?"

"Umm…we snuck out last week." Izuku responded sheepishly.

"Hmm. Why don't you ever invite him while we're doing stuff together?"

Izuku had flashbacks to his hot-tempered friend blowing up at him over the most minute of things. "Well…I wouldn't want him to get mad and pick a fight with you…"

"I could handle myself. Besides, it could be fun." A mischievous glint passed over Shoto's eyes.

"O-oh. Well…I can talk to him about it."

Shoto drew the shorter boy into a drawn-out kiss. "Good. Just think about it, the both of us taking turns with you. You'd be getting teased on one end and bossed around on the other."

"When did you want to do this?"

Shoto tilted Izuku's chin up so they could make eye contact. "How soon can you convince him?"


	3. Double Trouble

Unsure of how he managed to do it, Izuku had gotten both Katsuki and Shoto into his room. He never thought he would be able to convince them to do something like this. A nervous smile spread across his face as he sat facing his two friends. Katsuki was a bit agitated about the situation but begrudgingly accepted the offer. Shoto, on the other hand, was completely in favor of this arrangement.

"So, how are we gonna start this off, Deku?"

"Well…I wanted you guys to kind of work out something. I've wanted to do this for a long time, but you guys never saw eye to eye."

"We could take turns." Shoto suggested.

"I kind of wanted both of you at the same time."

"Fine, I'll start." Katsuki turned to look at Shoto. "Follow my lead." He turned back to Izuku. "Now, Deku, on your knees."

Izuku quickly knelt in front of his childhood friend, eagerly awaiting his next command. "My turn." Shoto stepped forward with a collar and chain. As he fitted the leather accessory around Izuku's neck, the pair made eye contact. "Are you wearing it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Shoto patted Izuku's head, much to Katuski's chagrin.

"You call yourself a dom? You're being too nice!"

"I'm only able to dominate him because he allows it. He submits to me because he wants to; if I push him too far, he has the power to stop me."

"Whatever." Katsuki unzipped his pants and shoved his growing erection in Izuku's face. "Get a good whiff Deku. Breathe it in." Shoto yanked the leash forward, pressing Izuku's face into the blonde boy's crotch. "Now you're getting it."

Izuku took a deep inhale, getting a tad overwhelmed as Katsuki's musk filled his lungs. "Tell him how much you want it." Shoto whispered.

Izuku looked up and let his hands drift up Katsuki's legs. "Please sir, I need it. I need it from both of you."

"Open your mouth." Katsuki demanded. Izuku eagerly complied, letting his tongue hang just past his lower lip. "Slowly."

Shoto moved behind Izuku, yanking the leash a bit. "You know better. Tilt your head back. Here, Bakugo. Hang on to this but use it wisely."

Katsuki wrapped the lead around his hand, creating a decent amount of tension in the chain. He teased Izuku's lips with the head of his dick then slapped his reddening cheeks with it. "You want this? I know you do, you've been dying for this moment all day. And having Icy-hot over there watching makes it all the better doesn't it?"

Shoto, not one to be outdone, was using his quirk to slowly heat Izuku's body. The freckled hero's head was swimming and they hadn't even been truly gotten started yet. That's when he got hit with an unexpected blow, Shoto switched on the vibrator lodged inside him while Katsuki shoved his length into his mouth. He gagged a bit before slipping into his familiar rhythm. A grin broke out across Katsuki's face as he took full advantage of Izuku's submissive behavior.

"What about here? How's that feel?" Shoto moved his hand to Izuku's crotch, heating the skin beneath his palm. "Or here." His other hand moved towards the shorter boy's chest, cooling his nipples.

Izuku fed into the desires of both his classmates; his childhood friend always got off on winning and being in control of situations while Shoto was more compassionate and sensitive to other's needs. It wasn't easy to push into Shoto's hands while letting Katsuki readjust the curvature of his esophagus. An intense vibrating shook Izuku to his core; he looked up to see that Katsuki had cranked up the vibrator to its max setting, sending his childhood friend into catatonic state, albeit temporary.

"Hey, cold front, you want a turn?"

"Sure." Shoto took Katsuki's place, tugging Izuku's collar in his direction.

"Hey, Deku, you've got a new task, make sure icy-hot is taken care of. I'm gonna start playing with that ass of yours. Is that understood?" He eagerly nodded. Katsuki patted him on the cheek. "Good boy."

While Shoto plugged Izuku's front end, Katsuki kneaded and played with his rear end. He swatted each cheek a few times leaving them bright pink. Dark freckles contrasted against the bright color, much to the explosive boy's enjoyment. He moved to remove the still vibrating plug that was still lodged inside Izuku's hole. He tugged on it a bit before easing it out.

"Hope you don't mind if I go first."

"Not at all."

"I also hope you don't mind if I stretch him out." Katsuki had a devilish look on his face as he coated himself with lube. He slowly pushed inside his friend, reveling in the whines and moans that seeped into the air. "You love that full feeling, don't you? I know you do. You missed having me buried inside you. I can feel you gripping me."

Shoto pulled out of Izuku's mouth before forcing him to look him in the eye. "You hear that? You're doing a good job. What do you say to him, Izuku?"

The green haired boy glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you, Kacchan."

A firm yank backwards on the leash effectively silence Izuku. "Don't thank me yet, I'm just getting started!" Katsuki began moving his hips.

"You're doing a great job." Shoto left a trail of hickeys along the younger boy's neck before peering up at Katsuki. "Hey, I want him upright."

"As you with. Hey, Deku. Beg." Izuku lifted up, kneeling instead of being on all fours while aching his back and drawing his ars close to his chest. Before he could fully adjust to his new position, Shoto had his hand wrapped around Izuku's throat, applying a liberal amount of pressure.

"To-Todoroki-kun…harder. Please."

"With gusto." Katsuki whispered into Izuku's ear before upping his pace, prodding against the shorter boy's insides with each thrust until nudging his prostate.

Pure ecstasy filled his body. Shoto moved closer to his submissive friend, placing a tender kiss on his lips while his free hand wandered lower. He trailed a cool finger along the shaft while his other hand heated Izuku's slender neck.

"Kacchan…Todoroki-kun…I can't last much longer."

"Hey, ice cube, I don't want him to cum yet. Do something about it."

Shoto pulled away, hovering an inch or two away from Izuku's mouth. "You are under orders to hold back until we both agree that you can cum. Is that understood?" Shoto's husky voice and tone sent shivers down the freckled boy's body. He nodded, diving deeper into his submissive role.

"That's more like it!"

"Hey, I have an idea." Shoto whispered into the blonde boy's ear for a moment before pulling away. "What do you think?"

"I never thought such an uptight guy would suggest something like that. I'm in."

"Let me ask him. Hey, Midoriya, Bakugou and I have an idea." Shoto whispered his proposition in Izuku's ear before pulling back. "What do think?"

A mischievous gleam streaked across Izuku's dark green eyes and a smile appeared on his face. "It'd be my pleasure. Please…Todoroki, Kacchan, I need you both."

"You heard him, Todoroki."

After a few moments of preparation, Izuku was positioned above Shoto's waiting erection while Katsuki was still buried inside of him. With a firm nod, Izuku lowered himself and after a few tense moments, Shoto joined Katsuki inside the shorter boy.

"How's it feel being double stuffed, Deku?"

"I-I feel so full, sir. T-Thank you both."

"Bakugou, take it easy for a minute, let him adjust."

"Fuck that, he wanted this, now he's gonna get the five-star treatment." The blonde rocked his hips back and forth, sandwiched between Shoto's length and Izuku's clenched walls. "How are you holding up down there, Todoroki?"

"No complaints here."

Moans accented with a twinge of pain seeped into the air as the pair rocked back and forth. Katsuki placed his hands on Izuku's ass while Shoto placed his hands over Izuku's nipples. Small pops of pain upped the amount of stimulation from behind while heat and cold took care of the opposite end of his body. The green haired boy's moans turned to whimpers. One final gasp filled the room before Shoto felt warm liquid coating his abdomen.

"I'm almost at my limit too. Bakugo?"

"I'm gonna burst too." A few more hard thrusts and he was shooting a load inside his friend.

"I can feel you throbbing…" Shoto wasn't far behind, finishing a moment later.

"Thank you both for doing this. I really appreciate it." Izuku bowed repeatedly, profusely thanking the pair sitting on his bed.

"I had a lot of fun. I didn't expect much with Bakugo being involved."

"Feeling's mutual. I thought you were some uptight nerd."

"So…could we do this again sometime?" Katsuki and Shoto peered at one another before agreeing in unison. The smiles that came afterward were small but noticeable. "Great! Um, can we take it easy for the next couple of days? I'm kind of sore." Izuku chuckled as he rubbed his rear end.

Katsuki broke out into uproarious laughter. "You asked for it. Bit off more than you could chew? You have a knack for that." While one of his doms made fun of him, the other had set to work trying to make him feel better; Shoto had pulled Izuku into his lap and was using his quirk to help soother Izuku's aching muscles. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Helping out a friend." Shoto leaned over to whisper into Katsuki's ear. "The faster he heals, the faster we can get back to doing something we all enjoy."

"Todoroki you're a cunning one."


End file.
